


demons in my dreams

by antlsepticeye



Series: desirecomics's egoverse [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Spells & Enchantments, because i have no idea if people Still dont like that, is anti really there or is he a hallucination? who knows!, lapslock, marvin did an oopsieeeee, oh how i love the fact that antis tag has the power hour despite not originating from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlsepticeye/pseuds/antlsepticeye
Summary: marvin looked up and flinched back at the glowing green eyes staring down at him, the hint of a grin on the person’s mostly hidden face. the giggles were louder, and marvin realized that this person? — demon? — enigma — was the source of the noise as marvin hastily crawled backwards to try and create some distance.“i knew i was right in choosing you,” the enigma chuckled lowly, and marvin flinched back in surprise at the glitching in its voice.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Marvin the Magnificent (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Marvin the Magnificent & Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: desirecomics's egoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118558
Kudos: 14





	demons in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello :]!!
> 
> wrote a lil somethin for @desirecomics on twt !! go check out her amazing art<3
> 
> inspo for this:  
> https://twitter.com/desirecomics/status/1345635575739531264?s=20
> 
> and
> 
> https://twitter.com/desirecomics/status/1343711327378796544?s=20
> 
> gave it a lil twist and threw in some henrik too! enjoy enjoy!

_marvin tapped the cover of his spellbook in front of him, eyes flicking over to the door to ensure that it’s locked. he turned back to his spellbook, deep in thought as he ran his fingers down the spine._

_there was this…_ _presence_ _that he had been feeling for the past few days coming from his spellbook. every time he turns to it, he felt drawn to it. every time he looked through it, his fingers twitched with the urge of flipping to the pages filled with dark magic. as confusing and concerning as it was, marvin couldn’t deny that he was intrigued._

_marvin opened his book, letting his hand subconsciously flip over to the final pages, where the pages of dark magic resided. his mind — his mind felt… oddly blank. filled with static, relaxing him, as though he was watching himself move from an outside view of his body…_

_marvin’s movements felt sluggish to him, but he was still preparing for the spell just as quickly and precisely as he usually did. there was a strange noise — was that giggling? — when did he put up all these candles, and the symbol needed on the ground? — he felt as though everything was becoming muffled, the roar of the static becoming louder louder_ _louder_ _—_

_his lips move to speak the incantation, and in the back of his mind he was filled with_ _panic_ _, his voice of reason_ _begging_ _for him to snap out of it, to see what he was doing, to stop the incantation—_

_marvin jerked when the flames of the candles roared and rose, before they all went out, leaving marvin in a mostly dark room with only the glow of his hands giving him some light. marvin’s breath hitched, suddenly very aware of where he was and the page his spellbook was open — oh,_ _no_ _—_

_faint giggles echoed around him, and marvin looked around frantically for the source of the noise. that presence was no longer there, but there was this sensation, such a weird one, one where he felt as though someone was… watching him…_

_marvin looked up and flinched back at the glowing green eyes staring down at him, the hint of a grin on the person’s mostly hidden face. the giggles were louder, and marvin realized that this person? — demon? — enigma — was the source of the noise as marvin hastily crawled backwards to try and create some distance._

_“i knew i was right in choosing you,” the enigma chuckled lowly, and marvin flinched back in surprise at the glitching in its voice, the enigma sounding as though it’s voice was coming from a broken radio. before marvin could even question what it meant, it disappeared, leaving marvin alone in the dimly lit room with his open spellbook for the other members of the AIMC to find._

* * *

marvin jerks awake with a gasp, hand immediately grabbing at his throat, feeling as though someone was slicing his throat open all over again. he relaxes a bit when he realizes there was no blade pressed against his throat, no hand wrapped around his neck. he looks up and lets out a strangled scream at the sight of the same glowing green eyes staring at him from the foot of his bed. marvin sits up and scrambles away, back pressing against the headboard of his bed as his hands glow with his magic at the sight of anti. “ _you_ —”

anti merely tilts his head at marvin, a grin slowly forming on his face at the sight of marvin’s panic. he leans forward slightly, saying lowly, “still dream about me, kitten?”

“don’t call me that,” marvin growls, clenching his fists. he can’t even tell if anti was _real_ or not, if he was actually _there_ and actually taunting him and not just a figment of his imagination. “what the hell do you want?”

“just checking on one of my favorite puppets,” anti chuckles, sending a shudder down marvin’s spine. “can i not do that? you _did_ free me, after all…”

“get out.”

marvin gets out of his bed, raising his hand as his eyes glow a bright orange. anti raises an eyebrow, small giggles slipping from his lips before forming into full blown cackles. “what? going to use your magic on me, kitty cat?”

“fuck _off!_ ” marvin yells, conjuring balls of flames, and he throws them all at anti, letting out a growl of frustration when it just went _straight through anti_ — of _course_ that demon used a less corporeal form if he was even _here_ . “ _go_ _away!_ ”

“i’ll be seeing you soon, little mage,” anti coos before glitching away, and marvin sits back down on the bed, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he tries to calm his breathing.

he shouldn’t have been stupid enough to let anti take over and let him use that spell. he should’ve been able to hold off his influence, he should’ve told the AIMC as soon as he knew, he should’ve—

“marv?”

marvin whirls around, eyes wide as he stares at an equally wide eyed henrik. henrik furrows his eyebrows at the sight of marvin, whispering, “ _süßer magier_ , what happened? why are you awake?”

“why are _you_ awake?” marvin snarks back, but his shoulders sag as he puts his face in his hands. “it… it’s nothing.”

“i felt your magic,” henrik says quietly, and marvin blinks. had he been subconsciously checking on the others again during that whole ordeal? “it was stronger and more frantic than most nights. did something happen?”

marvin instinctively reaches for the worry beads on his night table, grabbing them and twisting the beads between his fingers silently. _should he tell him…?_

“marv?”

_henrik is  the one he’s closest to, after all. they’ve both been through a lot from anti, their scars being a faded reminder of that fact. they usually confide in each other when something anti related happens, but… _

“—vin? marvin, are you listening?”

_why does marvin always have to be stuck in this type of situation? he wants to tell henrik, he really does, but what if it was just another hallucination of his? he doesn’t want to instill worry in henrik over nothing._

“marvin. _schau mich an, kleiner magier_.”

marvin finally looks up, blinking when he sees henrik kneeling in front of him, eyes filled with concern. 

_ should  he trust henrik with that? _

henrik places a hand on marvin’s knee, whispering, “are you okay?”

_of course  he can, it’s henrik! but… there’s a little fear in the back of his mind, what if it’s anti disguising as henrik… _

henrik taps marvin’s knee in a specific, repetitive pattern, and marvin instantly relaxes, knowing it was their little signal to say it was really _them_ and not anti. henrik manages a small smile at marvin and quietly asks again, “did something happen?”

marvin takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. _this is henrik. he can trust him._

“anti,” marvin finally mumbles, grimacing when henrik flinches a bit at the mention. “i… i don’t know if …”

henrik hums and moves to sit next to marvin, taking marvin’s hand in his own. marvin grips the beads tightly before twisting them between his fingers again, letting himself get lost in thought again. he feels henrik squeeze his hand and marvin looks over at him, mumbling, “i don’t know if he was _there_ or if i was just imagining things again.”

“what do _you_ think?” henrik asks, making marvin furrow his eyebrows. “i trust your instincts, you’ve gotten us out of danger _multiple_ times. do you think he _was_ right here?”

“honestly? yes.” marvin rubs his face, the exhaustion from the sudden use of magic when he had barely woken up now settling in. “i can’t tell the others. chase is managing to get out of his current episode, jackie’s swamped with more hero work outside of his night patrol, and jj… jj doesn’t need to be reminded of anti now. i didn’t want to bother you either, but…”

“i understand,” henrik reassures, thumb stroking marvin’s knuckles. his hands shift and marvin flinches at the glare of the green stoned necklace around henrik’s neck, trying not to think about anti’s gaze. henrik notices and immediately tucks his necklace underneath his shirt, and marvin relaxes a bit. “he’s been getting stronger, hasn’t he? that’s why you’re so worried, too?”

marvin nods, not saying anything else to mull over his thoughts. henrik sighs and gently pulls marvin into a hug, smiling when marvin hesitates before relaxing against him. “you should get some rest, marv. if you can’t sleep, at least don’t get up and about and exhaust yourself further. i don’t want to see you collapse from magical exhaustion again.”

marvin grumbles, letting henrik pull away and push him to lie down on the bed. marvin wiggles his way under the covers and grabs henrik’s wrist when he moves to get up, making him raise an eyebrow. “marvin?”

“stay,” marvin mumbles, “to give me peace of mind. please.”

henrik smiles softly, knowing it was a bit difficult for marvin to say that aloud. he moves to settle under the covers with marvin, chuckling, “you know, you’re a softie when you are not acting like there’s a stick up your ass.”

“like you don’t do the same, _leathcheann._ ”

“ _dummkopf_.”

marvin rolls his eyes fondly. “do not make me get chase so he can utilize his dad voice. you sleep as well.”

“don’t you _dare_.”

“then _sleep_.”

“fine,” henrik grumbles, lips twitching up into a fond smile. “you’re still a _dummkopf_. goodnight, marv.”

marvin hums and lets his eyes slip shut, allowing for the exhaustion to fully overtake him and lull him to sleep, blissfully unaware of the faint, glitching giggles echoing around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> translations !
> 
> süßer magier -- sweet magician  
> schau mich an, kleiner magier -- look at me, little magician  
> leathcheann and dummkopf -- idiot/fool


End file.
